Péchés et Commandements
by Marynn-Kokoelma
Summary: Série de Drabbles sur les sept péchés et les dix commandements.
1. 1er Commandement

**Pêchés et Commandements.**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman sont les auteurs.

**Rating :** K+.

**Notes **-Attention, tous les chapitres forment une même histoire, cependant ils ne sont pas forcément organisés par ordre chronologique.

* * *

**Premier commandement **

**C'est moi le Seigneur ton Dieu qui t'a fait sortir d'Égypte.**

Parfois quand ils buvaient trop et qu'ils oubliaient de se dessouler Aziraphale et Rampa avaient des conversations hautement philosophiques. C'était le cas aujourd'hui, ils avaient profités de la fermeture du Victorian, un bar chic sur Abney Road, pour participer à une after digne des plus grandes rock-stars. Ils étaient installés sur une banquette rouge vif dans un coin un peu isolé où ils pouvaient parler tranquillement sans avoir à surplomber la musique, devant eux sur une table basse se cumulaient verres vides et coupes colorées.

-Non, mais c'est totalement stupide ce truc… Comment veux-tu qu'un Ecossait qui tout au plus a vu l'Angleterre respecte ce commandement ?

Aziraphale tenta de réfléchir, ce n'était pas si évident sachant que des mèches blondes venait de temps à autres brouiller sa vue (1).

-À l'origine. C'est à l'origine qu'il les a fait sortir d'Egypte…

Rampa remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, C'était trop compliqué en cet instant.

-On est d'accord, les commandements, c'est fait pour qu'on les suive ?

-Oui… Je crois…

-Alors il faudrait qu'Il fasse sortir tout le monde d'Egypte ! Sinon ce n'est pas un commandement…

Rampa tenta de fixer son ange, ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait, il avait toujours l'irrésistible envie de remettre une mèche blonde derrière une oreille. La bouche d'Aziraphale s'ouvrit en un 'Oh' muet, effectivement…

-Regarde, nous ils ne nous a pas sorti d'Égypte mais d'Eden. Moi j'y ai jamais mis les pieds en Égypte (2).

-J'y suis allé une fois, à la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie.

Les yeux de l'ange se firent rêveurs, il replongeait dans la bibliothèque, il y avait passé un an sans bouger de sa chaise sauf pour prendre un nouvel ouvrage (3). Rampa restait sur son idée.

-Oui mais c'est pas Lui qui t'en a faut sortir si ?

Aziraphale replongea dans ses souvenirs en rosissant, effectivement Il l'avait rien eu à voir dans son départ, il avait été obligé de sortir à cause de l'incendie en emportant quelques magnifiques ouvrages. Il fini par hausser les épaules.

-C'est un commandement, c'est ineffable.

* * *

(1) Sous l'effet de trop d'alcool les cheveux de l'ange avaient tendance à avoir une volonté propre et ils semblaient apprécier à caresser le visage de leur propriétaire.

(2) Il avait été une fois à Rome, mais le pantalon de cuir ne s'acclimatait pas très bien à la chaleur alors il avait décidé de ne jamais aller plus bas que les limites de l'Europe.

(3) Il y avait même reçus un prix pour « la sculpture la plus réaliste d'Égypte» de 400 av JC


	2. 2nd Commandement

**Péchés et Commandements.**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman sont les auteurs.

**Rating :** K+.

* * *

**Second commandement.**

**Tu n'auras pas d'autres dieux.**

**Tu ne feras pas d'idoles ni images ni sculptures de ce qui est au ciel, sur la terre et dans les eaux.**

Depuis quelques temps Rampa passait tout son temps libre (1) à la librairie de son ange, il s'ennuyait et au nom de l'accord il n'avait pas de moyen de distraction alors il avait parié à lui-même qu'il pouvait peut-être faire sortir Aziraphale de son stoïcisme habituel. Pour le moment il n'aboutissait pas, mais il tenait bon. Il avait trouvé l'idée parfaite.

-Dis mon ange, c'est quoi le second commandement ?

-Tu n'auras pas d'autre dieu.

-T'es sûr que c'est tout ?

-Oui.

Rampa le regarda surpris, il venait de mentir, sciemment ! Aziraphale sembla hésiter un instant avant de lâcher très rapidement, incapable de mentir réellement :

- Tu ne feras pas d'idoles ni images ni sculptures de ce qui est au ciel, sur la terre et dans les eaux.

-J'me disais bien aussi…

Il eut un rictus et ses yeux s'illuminèrent derrière ses lunettes. Visiblement IL avait bien changé depuis l'époque des dix commandements, depuis la renaissance IL semblait affectionner les scènes de sa biographie et même l'art de manière générale. Quoi que rares étaient les artistes à réussir à aller là-haut.

-C'est stupide… La plus part des gens connaissent quelque chose grâce aux images.

Il s'arrêta un instant écarquilla les yeux et ajouta d'un ton ravis.

-Les japonais sont à nous !

Aziraphale le regarda surpris de ce soudain éclat de voix.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien les japonais sont réputés pour prendre en photo non ? Du coup ils font des images de ce qui est sur terre ! Du coup ils sont à nous !

Aziraphale le regarda, en un sens il avait raison, mais en même temps là-haut il n'y avait pas grand monde…

-C'est ineffable…

* * *

(1) C'est-à-dire tout le temps, mis à part pour aller 'soigner' ses plantes.


	3. 1er péché

**Péchés et Commandements.**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman sont les auteurs.

**Rating :** K+.

**Note :** je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, que voulez-vous la fac m'offre tant de temps libre que je l'utilise entièrement au jeu de rôle xD/

* * *

**Premier péché.**

**Paresse**

Rampa paressait tranquillement installé dans sa Bentley, il avait rendez-vous au Ritz avec son Ange mais il avait tellement de mal à se déplacer qu'une fois installé en voiture il avait manqué de s'endormir. Il avait oublié qu'en bas le péché à l'honneur en cette maudite journée était la paresse. Tous les représentants s'en voyaient touchés. Il mit le contact et démarra, il roula plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée (1). Il arriva tout de même avec plus d'une demie heure de retard c'était assez inconcevable de sa part si bien Aziraphale s'inquiétait un peu. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle à côté de son Ange.

-Désolé, c'est le jour de la paresse…

-Oh. J'avais oublié… Je n'ai jamais compris ce genre de choses, les habitudes que vous avez…

Rampa ne répondit pas de suite, trop occupé à réprimer un bâillement.

-Bah, c'est pas pire que là-haut de ce côté.

Aziraphale regarda le fond de son verre, non ils avaient des habitudes et des préceptes un peu étranges et inutiles, mais il ne pouvait pas l'admettre c'était ineffable.

-Je ne parle pas en général, mais juste de ce cas-là, parce que fait 'dormir' tout le monde c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'ils viennent chez nous non, c'est le seul moyen pour qu'ils ne pèchent pas…

Rampa resta un bref instant surpris, effectivement c'était logique, imparable même.

-Oui, mais la paresse est un péché.

La bouche de l'ange s'ouvrit en un 'Oh' muet, ça expliquait le vide grandissant là-haut…

* * *

(1) Il semblait dans le journal du lendemain qu'une voiture noire ai doublé un train expérimental très grande vitesse (Ceci quand les cheminots n'étaient pas en grève bien sûr).


	4. 3éme Commandement

**Péchés et Commandements.**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Chapitre non corrigé, pardon d'avance...

**Disclaimer :** Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman sont les auteurs.

**Rating :** K+.

* * *

**Second commandement.**

**Tu ne prononceras pas à tord le nom du Seigneur ton Dieu.**

Rampa observait dans le son rétroviseur le livre se balader sur sa banquette arrière, il avait oublié de le rendre à son ange, il allait se faire tuer… Du moins il n'aurait pas le droit à un génialissime chocolat chaud.

-Sei… Bordel, mais avancez !

Il était bloqué dans les bouchons et si en temps normal il en aurait pour une dizaine de minutes là il lui en faudrait au moins trente.

Enfin sa voiture pu faire un bond de quelques mètres, envoyant au passage un vélo dans le décor. Il pu enfin voir ce qui bloquait la route.

-Oh non de… Oh putain…

Un accident… Il manquait plus que ça… Il regarda fixement les deux voitures plantées au milieu de sa route, ses yeux luisirent derrière ses lunettes et avec un craquement sourd le camion stoppé juste derrière l'accident perdit ses freins et fonça dans le tas, dégageant les voitures sur le bas-côté.

-Allelu… Enfin !

Il fit bondir sa Bentley, profitant de la stupéfaction des autres automobilistes pour remonter la file.

Il gara sa voiture devant la porte de la librairie de son ange et regarda son horloge interne(1) en passant la porte, il n'avait que cinq minutes de retard.

-Merci seig… Mon di… Ouf.

Aziraphale esquissa un rictus un peu moqueur.

-Tien, tu te mets à respecter nos coutumes ?

Rampa l'observa et chercha à comprendre sans y parvenir. Effectivement, s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Rampa respectait c'était bien le troisième commandement.

* * *

(1) Les montres, c'est pour les faibles...


	5. 2nd péché

**Péchés et Commandements.**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman sont les auteurs.

**Rating :** K+.

* * *

**Second péché.**

**Avarice.**

Rampa cherchait des arguments en faveur de sa prochaine action, en vertu de l'accord, il lui fallait convaincre son ange. Pour le moment il ne voyait pas vraiment comment expliquer que rendre un prêtre avare n'était pas réellement une mauvaise chose. Et puis en tant que prêtre il était forcément destiné à finir en bas. Restait toute fois à le justifier.

-Écoutes, le rendre avare c'est pas la mort non plus. C'est juste qu'il ne va plus dépenser pour sa paroisse et pour entretenir l'église et peut-être piocher dans la quête mais bon…

Aziraphale le regardait, les prêtres ça ne faisait pas partie de l'accord… Il ne savait donc pas quoi en penser.

-Mais non, pas les prêtres enfin !

Il ajouta en silence, 'ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide', il n'appréciait pas les prêtres, toujours trop sûrs d'eux et de savoir la vérité sur Dieu. Généralement ils n'avaient pas parlé de l'épée de feu qui les avait bien aidé à la sortie de l'Eden…

-Une tare de plus, une tare de moins…

Rampa tenait à pouvoir le corrompre, il n'avait pas remplis son contra cette année (1)…

-Et puis bon l'avarice c'est pas si grave. Regarde toi avec tes livres… C'est un peu pareil.

Les yeux d'Aziraphale s'écarquillèrent, il n'était pas pécheur lui (2) ! Rampa s'expliqua :

-Bah oui, tu les accumules depuis des années, tu fais tout pour en obtenir plus et surtout jamais tu ne séparerait d'un seul d'entre eux !

Oui, vu comme ça… Mince son ange était un pécheur !

-Mais, mais, c'est très différent ! C'est des livres ! Ça ne compte pas…

* * *

(1) Il lui manquait encore le prête, éventuellement un enfant en as âge et un chat noir… Il avait eu la grenouille le mois passé

(2) Effectivement il avait quelques mauvaises fréquentations, un ange trébuché en fait, mais là-haut on ne lui en tenait pas rigueur…


	6. 4éme Commandement

**Pêchés et Commandements.**

**Auteur :** Marynn.

**Bêta :** Nara Breaune, mon double.

**Disclaimer :** Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman sont les auteurs.

**Rating :** K+.

**Notes **–Moins satisfait de celui ci…

**Quatrième commandement **

**Tu ne travailleras pas le jour du sabbat.**

Rampa s'ennuyait un peu. Même énormément, il aurait voulu sortir au Ritz comme il en avait l'habitude avec Aziraphale. Seulement son ange ne voulais pas sortir un dimanche et il ne pouvait même pas y aller seul. Non le Ritz était fermé ! Depuis quand ce genre de lieu de débauche respectait le sabbat ? Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de résoudre ça. Ce n'était peut-être pas dans l'accord, mais ça lui permettrait de faire bonne figure en bas. Briser le respect d'un des dix commandements c'était toujours très bien vu. Il se mit en tête d'insuffler cette bonne idée au patron du Ritz, après tout il était un très bon client alors il pouvait avoir le droit à cette ouverture exceptionnelle. Avec un peu de chance il n'aurait même pas besoin d'user de sa persuasion et un peu de chantage 'humain' ferait l'affaire. Un rictus prit place sur son visage et ses yeux rougir derrière ses verres alors qu'il grimpa dans sa Bentley, partant à la recherche de la villa du dit propriétaire. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle pouvait être mais il comptait sur sa chance et l'intelligence de sa voiture pour le retrouver (1). Pourtant sans comprendre le pourquoi il se retrouva devant la demeure d'Aziraphale. Visiblement sa voiture avait jugé plus important de retourner chez son ange que d'aller boire un coup. C'était une bonne idée, il n'avait rien de plus enivrant que l'ange après tout. Et puis boire seul ça n'avait pas le même attrait.

Oui la Bentley savait toujours où aller, sans Tom-Tom, une voiture démoniaque n'a pas besoin de technologie humaine.


End file.
